Get Back
by AlexaSummer
Summary: Logan wants Kendall back and does it in a surpising way. Song Fic! Get Back by Demi Lovato


** Hey, So I found this song when just messing around on the interwebs. And i thought SONG FIC. So, here ya go. My first thought was to do Kendall/Oc but I don't want to explain the Oc. Then i was thinking a Kames but it didn't fit it so I changed it to a Kogan. It works well and I imagine Logan trying anything to get peoples' forgiveness. This took me about 45- to an hour to type while listening to the song and changing my mind every two minutes. I hope that the songs still has the rythem. Wow longest authors note ever! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or Get Back by Demi Lovato**

* * *

><p>"Kendall Donald Knight, Come back here and look at me! I have done nothing to deserve this." I yelled at him as he walked away from me for what seemed to be the hundredth time in two weeks. Every time I tried to explain what happened he closed himself off.<p>

"Don't make me laugh; you deserve this for what you did." He said as he turned towards me. '_He is still mad but it's a start'._

"Then why are you all buddy-buddy with James? He is the one who forced himself on me. I tried to stop him and then you showed up. Why won't you let me explain?"

"Because we all know James is like that. But Logan, you aren't. I trusted you and I got it thrown back in my face." He said in a huff, turning on his heel. I grab his wrist to keep him from leaving. '_Here goes nothing'. _

"_Don't walk away_

_Like you always do_

_This time_

_Baby you're the only thing_

_That's been_

_On my mind" _

I sang to him. I wasn't lying to him. I couldn't keep the blonde haired boy from my thoughts. I pulled him a little closer but still didn't turn him around.

"_Ever since you've left_

_I've been a mess_

_(You won't answer)_

_(Your phone)_

_I'll say it once_

_And I'll leave you alone_

_But I gotta let you know"_

I spin him around so he is facing me. He looked impassive but I could see some emotion flicker through his eyes. I couldn't identify it at the time.

"_I wanna get back_

_To the old days_

_When the phone_

_Would ring_

_And I knew it_

_Was you_

_I wanna talk back_

_And get yelled at_

_Fight for nothing_

_Like we used to_

_Oh, kiss me_

_Like you mean it_

_Like you miss me_

_Cause I know that you do_

_I wanna get back_

_Get back_

_With you"_

I loosened my grip on his wrist, and he wanked it back. I really did want him to see that I would never want to leave him. I missed everything about him. The random texts and phone calls I got whenever I was two feet away from him. His leadership ways I always tried to rebel against but was forgiven for. '_Please kiss me_' but he didn't, just stood there like a statue

"_Don't look at me that way_

_I see it in your_

_Eyes_

_Don't worry about me_

_I've been_

_Fine"_

He rolled his eyes at me. '_He's pretending he's not upset. Always the same, always trying to be strong_' I could see his eyes softening with what I hoped were remorse and forgiveness.

"_I'm not gonna lie_

_I've been a mess_

_Since you've left_

_And every time I see you_

_It gets more and more_

_Intense"_

As he stepped back a little, I stepped forward. I knew this would harm me more. My heart was fluttering due to the distance or lack of it between us. I could barely focus now like I have been for the past few days. I continue on with the song.

"_I wanna get back_

_To the old days_

_When the phone_

_Would ring_

_And I knew it_

_Was you_

_I wanna talk back_

_And get yelled at_

_Fight for nothing_

_Like we used to_

_Oh, kiss me_

_Like you mean it_

_Like you miss me_

_Cause I know that you do_

_I wanna get back_

_Get back_

_With you_"

He turned around and walked a few steps forward. I refused to cry but it still hurt. Why can't he just see how stupid he is.

"_You were the only one_

_I wanted_

_And you were the first one_

_I fell for_

_You're the only one_

_That I've been needing_

_And I don't want to be_

_Lonely anymore_"

I reach my hand forward, placing it on my shoulder. He can't deny my social isolation. I couldn't talk to him and I refused to talk to James cause he caused this. I couldn't stand to be around the overly cheery Carlos.

"_I wanna get back_

_To the old days_

_When the phone_

_Would ring_

_And I knew it_

_Was you_

_I wanna talk back_

_And get yelled at_

_Fight for nothing_

_Like we used to!_

_Oh, kiss me_

_Like you mean it_

_Like you miss me_

_Cause I know_

_That you do_

_I wanna get back_

_Get back_

_With you _"

I step around him so I am facing him with my back to the apartment door. His head was titled down, his honey blonde hair over his eyes.

"_(Get back)_

_Get back_

_(Get back)_

_Get back_

_(Get back)_

_Get back_

_(Get back)_

_Get back_

_Oh, kiss me_

_Like you mean it_

_Like you miss me_

_Cause I know_

_That you do_"

I lift up his head, my hand on his chin. My brown eyes stared into his green ones. The distance between us was the as close as we can get before things got to intimate. I gave him a moment to make a move but when he doesn't, I drop my hand and step back.

"_I wanna get back_

_Get back_

_I wanna get back_

_Get back_

_I wanna get back_

_Get back_

_Get back_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_"

I finish the song. I poured my heart out to him and he does nothing. '_I lost_' I thought sadly before turning to the door. I turn the knob before a harsh tug on my arm, flipping me around. I realized his lips were on mine and I melted into the kiss. He pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I should have believed you" He said, casting his gaze towards his sneakers.

"Oh really?" I retort sarcastically. He lightly slaps me arm.

"So will you take me back?"

"Of course" I say, pulling him into a quick kiss.

"One question; Demi Lovato?"

"It worked"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you! Review please! I lessthan three you! Also this is my first song fic but i read many so i understand the basics. <strong>


End file.
